The invention relates to a laboratory gas scrubber for removing soluble contaminant gases from the exit air from laboratory extractor hoods.
The exit air is driven through the zones of the laboratory gas scrubber by a fan which is arranged at a suitable point and is not the subject of the protection.
A laboratory gas scrubber of this kind has already been disclosed by the DE-U 88 16 043 of the same proprietor. This known laboratory gas scrubber is further developed hereby. The object on which the invention is based is to construct the laboratory gas scrubber and arrange its components in such a way that a reduction in the dimensions, especially the height, of the laboratory gas scrubber is made possible, and it can be assigned to a laboratory extractor hood in such a way that it stands directly next to the extractor hood.